Misinterpreted Intentions
by Gravisanimi
Summary: Everyone thinks Pyrrha is interested in Jaune. If you were to ask her though, not so much. When that's what Jaune thinks too, things get complicated. First fanfic, feel free to tear me a new one.


**Misinterpreted Intentions: Arkos**

**Prologue**

**The Situation**

At some point upon seeing the two of them, every student of Beacon has asked the question, consciously or not, they asked the question.

_When are Pyrrha and Jaune finally get together?_

If anyone got the courage (or in a few cases, the stupidity) and asked Pyrrha of this question looking for an answer, she would politely tell them that there is nothing, that she's not interested. But, due to how she phrases it, or how the questioner listens to it, she still hasn't made it perfectly clear.

Jaune was never approached about it because everyone just assumed he was oblivious to Pyrrha's flirting and advances. As such, he never voiced his feelings about a relationship between the two. He actually hadn't thought of it.

**Act I**

**The Proposal**

Pyrrha was in the library after class. Blake and Yang weren't here yet as usual, Blake was usually in the back of the room, so she had to wait for the tides of other students leaving their seats before she could go. And Yang was a toss-up between getting a lecture after class, going to spy on Ruby's class for a few minutes, or hanging out with some of her friends, which in Pyrrha's opinion, were a little too shady.

She had her books and papers laid out for their regular study session between classes, which half the time turned into her and Blake trying to tutor Yang, who had not paid attention during class for one reason or another. She didn't mind though, she didn't need to study much and didn't feel she needed more, and her grades reflected it.

She set her bag by the table, sat down and waited. She waited a while, longer than normally. She began fixing her skirt. Pulling any creases out of her tights, which she wore because her legs felt naked without something on them, used to the feeling of her armor.

Agh, she missed wearing her armor all the time. It had been tailored to her perfectly, the only thing she spent her money from her tournament wins on, and nothing felt right without it.

While she fidgeted, she noticed someone approaching her. Hoping that it was something normal, not someone she never met before asking her what she wanted of her teammate. She had been getting more and more of those questions lately, like a Hydragoon, you cut off the head, 2 more sprout up.

As they got closer though, she recognized Jaune. She assessed his direction. Yes, definitely coming to see her. She patiently waited for him to walk close enough for him to it to be comfortable to ask him what it was.

Then she saw the look on his face: one of some awkwardness and a bad attempt to cover it up with confidence. Something told her it would be best if she let him say what he wanted to say first.

He pulled out a chair directly across from her, sat down and almost missed the chair. This was getting painful to watch. What had riled him up so much that he's acting like she hasn't been training him for the past few months?

Then with almost a relief, "Pyrrha, would you like to go out to dinner tomorrow?" Jaune blurted out.

That was certainly unexpected. She tensed up, hoping it didn't show. She had told dozens of people that she wasn't interested in Jaune, but could she tell Jaune himself? Especially right after a question like that?

"Think, Pyrrha THINK" she thought, seeing that Jaune was questioning himself, she must be taking a long time to answer. She had to say something!

"I don't quite know yet, I will let you know after Oobleck's History class", That did it, she said something, and saw Jaune relax.

"Okay, I have bought myself some time, now what do I do?"She was seriously beginning to question her own intelligence, when Jaune stood up from his seat.

"Oh, alright, I'll see you then.", He half muttered, walking back the direction he'd come, a little more bounce and calculation in his step.

"What did he want?" Yang said right behind Pyrrha, earning Yang a startled jump.

"You've been learning too much from Blake, sneaking up on me like that." Pyrrha with a light punch to Yang's thigh.

"Hey, infiltration is important, I can't go in and beat down an entire bar every time."

"Wait, wha-"

"Can you two stop it so we can get to studying now?" Blake said, now in a chair on the opposite side of the table.

"You need a bell..." Yang said with a droop. Pyrrha, tired of the sneaking around, just ignored it.

"And you need better grades, now sit down." Blake reprimanded.

"Right..., after Pyrrha tells me what Lover Boy was doing over here before us." Yang, directing her attention to Pyrrha

"He... he was asking me to dinner." Pyrrha told them. Why did she tell them? She wasn't even sure she was going, and if Yang got the wrong idea, it would be all over the school in hours.

They just stared at her for a few seconds. Both with confused looks on their faces. Blake's bow was somehow even twitching a little, even though there weren't any vents pointed at her...

Blake broke the silence for once, "So, what did you say?"

"That I would tell him after Oobleck's class tomorrow morning." Pyrrha realizing how bad it was getting.

"What are you going to tell him, you've already told us your not interested, or have your changed your mind?" Yang said, raising an eyebrow and tilting her head at Pyrrha.

"No, no I still don't want to date him. Don't get me wrong, he's a nice guy, and getting better, but I don't want any relationships on my team if I can help it,"Pyrrha said, and added in a more hushed tone "and he's not my type."

"And what is your type?" Yang leaned in, arcing the question.

"It is none of your business." Blake snapped, and Yang sat back in her seat. "Your decision is yours Pyrrha, but if you tell him no, you might want to do it gently. Or he might ditch his training with you. And if you tell him yes and you aren't interested, your dragging him along unnecessarily, and the longer that goes, the more hurt he will be when he learns the truth."

"I know, it's just I didn't have the heart to say no when he was trying so hard to ask." Pyrrha complained. "Any advice?"

"I would have told him straight off no, but it's a little too late for that." Yang offered "Maybe you could tell him that your busy that night and can't make it?"

"That would work, but only for one day, he'd be able to reschedule" Pyrrha countered. "I need some way to tell him that I'm not interested in the most direct way without harming him."

"Then go on the date" Blake said, having pulled out one of her books until the conversation was over and they could get back to studying. "Then after the date is over, tell him that you don't feel it, and that your better off friends."

"That might just work. But what about everything else? I don't want word getting around that we dated, I get enough questions, I don't want to think how many questions I'll get if we actually were something. And I don't know anything else about the date other than that it is at dinner time tomorrow."

"Your on your own with that one, but you know that half those questions could be answered by Jaune when you ask him right?" Yang said.

"Oh, right, sorry. But not keeping it a secret, that falls into Blake and your hands now." Pyrrha told them, hoping for their compliance, mostly directing the statement to Yang.

"Uhg, fine, I won't share such juicy gossip" Yang groaned, throwing her hands to her side and tilting her head back.

"Don't worry about me" Blake said flatly behind her book, eyes gliding over the words.


End file.
